The day in the life of InvisibleBlade
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: A crack fic resulting from my writers block. Please come on in and read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Anything recognisable belongs to the BBC.**

InvisibleBlade was having an excruciatingly painful wave of writers block. It had been an extremely long and tiring day at college and it seemed that her mind was now as blank as the word document that she was now glaring at. The small black cursor mocked her as it flickered in and out of existence, and her hands trembled as her fingertips graced her keyboard.

" I can't take this !" She yelled, but when her mother gave her a look as though to say ' I can't belive you're my daughter. What on Earth are you doing?' She blushed a bright a bright red colour and quickly retreated to her bedroom. Geez, trying to get people who don't write fanfiction to understand her was impossible!

Now in the safe confines of her bedroom she hoped that her imagination would leap back into life, but unfortunately for her it seemed that all the colours, and bright images that carried her ideas were completely absent. She tried smacking herself several times, but that only resulted in her gaining a headache. She then tried looking up google images of one of her favorite TV shows ; Doctor who. As she flicked through the images she hoped that her brain would somehow form an idea, but it seemed that it really wasn't InvisibleBlade's day as the void within her mind seemed to only increase.

Pushing her laptop away from her angrily, she huffed, and closed her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with the hardships of writing. It honestly hurt to not be able to provide her much loved readers with the next chapter of the fic that they were so patiently waiting for.

" Come on InvisibleBlade. You have a mind. Use it." She growled underneath her breath. She tensed every muscle in her body as she thought long and hard.

It appeared to be working as a low, familar, grinding sound grated against her ear drums. Yes, this was far more like it. She'd soon be able to envisage the tiny imaginary TARDIS within her mind and hopefully it would come complete with it's own mini Doctor too.

" Ah, InvisibleBlade. I belive you're in dire need of a Doctor." And there it was, what she had been waiting for. The Doctor's voice! Though in all fairness it was slightly creepy that the voice seemed to be talking directly to her. Though in all fairness since it was her own imagination she was controlling what the voice said. Creeping out myself, great, she thought.

" Well not exactly, no." Ok, superly duperly creepy. His voice had replied to what she had been thinking, " You lost control of me about half an hour ago. Though don't worry. I'm only popping out for a few minutes. " The voice informed her.

InvisibleBlade's eyes snapped open. That's when she lost the plot entirely. sitting on the very edge of her bed was a very real looking Doctor. Shuffling forwards she poked the far too solid looking Doctor and let out a startled squeal as she felt the rough material of his tweed jacket.

" You're ... you're." She fumbled for the right word.

The man who looked very much like the miniature version of The Doctor in her mind smiled, " The Doctor?" He suggested, " Yup, that's me!"

" Ok." She swallowed down hard. Oh boy, this was not good, not good at all, " Why are you here?" She asked, confused.

" I wanted to talk to you about your fan fictions. Some of the fictions you write about me are completely unbelievable. " He stated.

" Right ... which ones exactly?" She couldn't belive she was getting advice from a man that usually lived in the back of beyond of the crazed place that was her brilliant mind.

" Will you do the fantango? For starters!" He exclaimed in a very high pitched voice, " I do not go out and get drunk with River Song and Jack." He told her, " And I most certainly don't sing karaoke."

" It's only a bit of fun. Us fangirls love a bit of drunk Doctor ... and of course Jack too. And River Song is a laugh. She get's you all flustered, doesn't she?" InvisibleBlade winked and watched as The Doctor turned to an almost dangerous shade of purple.

" Does not." He mumbled, fiddling with his bow-tie.

Laughing InvisibleBlade rolled her eyes, "Ok, was that all? Anytime you want to pop back in my head you can." She tapped her head and grinned.

" Not quite. There's still the small matter of you making me pregnant in ' The Timelord Curse'. Was that really nesessery? Hmm?" He raised one of his faded eyebrows.

" My mind works in strange ways, ok. " She held up her hands in surrender.

" You're telling me. I have to live there" The Doctor let out a long exhale.

" Now, now. Be nice Doctor. " InvisibleBlade lightly scolded her imaginary friend.

" Nice? Do you know the meaning of that word? " The Doctor questioned her.

" What do you mean?" She quipped.

" Four words. Hearts of rusting steel. I mean what were you thinking when you began writing that. Were you trying to break every fangirls heart? " He ran a hand through his thick mop of hair and looked at her with his deep forest green eyes.

" But I love DoctorWhump, and I'm sure there are plenty of others out there that do too. " She bit her lip, and looked away from The Doctor's gaze.

" Yes, I suppose fainting counts as DoctorWhump then." Obviously noting your blank expression he continued, " The long tale of Willow Song? You made me faint!" He squeaked.

" You just found out that River was pregnant with your child. It was a big shock." You retorted.

" Are you obsessed with making fictional characters pregnant? First me, then River, and I bet you do it to other fandom character too, don't you? " He scrutinised .

" No ... well maybe. Yes, ok, I am, and yes it's not just this fandom. But who doesn't love a good Time baby fic? It's the craze! Everyone writes about it. " InvisibleBlade was becoming quite impatient with The Doctor. They were her fanfictions! He held no control over what she could write and what she couldn't write.

" No you're right I can't. I'm only a voice. I'm only a trick of the light." He hopped off the end of her bed and walked into his TARDIS.

Wait, hang on?

The TARDIS disappeared.

InvisibleBlade woke up with a start, went to college, had another hard day of work, and sat down to write her fanfictions.

Her mind was blank.

Here we go again ...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but I currently claim rights to a cold, and a headache. Brilliant!**

**A/N: I'm ill, and therefore my poor metaphorical Doctor is too :( **

** I can't write, and he can't act out what I want him to do. Bleh.**

* * *

*Cough* InvisibleBlade spluttered, and groaned as her head throbbed, and the threat of her mind exploding washed over her like a wave in the sea crashing on rocks.

" What in the jammy dodger is going on with you?" The tiny Doctor in Invisible Blade's mind questioned, coughing violently too, " On second thoughts, What , ATCHOO, the fish sticks and custard, is going on with me?"

" My dearest Doctor welcome to the fun of having what's known as the common cold." InvisibleBlade sniffled, desperately wanting to be able to breath again.

" Fun! How is this fun?" The mini Doctor exclaimed in a deeper than usual voice.

InvisibleBlade laughed, though the sound was far more nasally than it usually was, " You sound funny." She stated.

" No I don't! " He protested, " You're the one who sounds funny." His voice only deepened in pitch.

" Yeh, I know." InvisibleBlade sighed, fed up of being ill.

" ATCHOO! How _ ATCHo Lon Choo Long will this take to _ ATCH GRR go!" He yelled at the top of his lungs causing InvisibleBlade's head to once again throb.

" You know what would make me feel better?" InvisibleBlade asked him.

" What?" He retorted , a little annoyed.

" A hug." She grinned, " From you."

" Oh? Erm, ok" He replied, clearly a little taken aback, and ever so slightly embarrassed.

The TARDIS began to materialise in InvisibleBlade's room, and a moment later a very ill Timelord stumbled out the doors.

He walked ungracefully over to her bed, and rather awkwardly looped his arms around her, " I can see what you mean about a hug making you feel better. Ah, yes, hugs! Brilliant things." He sniffled.

InvisibleBlade smiled happily, " Thanks." She whispered into his brown mop of hair

" No problem. You are after all controlling me. I'm not real." He told her sadly.

" Yes, well these guys don't have to know that, do they?" She said, pointing at her laptop in front of her.

" Erm InvisibleBlade _ " He trailed off.

"What?" She questioned him.

Shaking his head, he muttered, " Never mind."

" Wanna watch some Who?" InvisibleBlade suggested, bored out of her mind.

" Sure. Why not? Anything's better than _ AH _ ACTCHOOO _ This." He slid underneath the covers, " You just watch and see. I don't get sick on the show. Not once."

" Yes but you're a metaphorical Doctor so you don't have such a good immune system." InvisibleBlade shrugged.

" I hate being a metaphorical Doctor!" He yelled.

" No you don't." She smiled. " And you never will."

" I suppose it's not all bad." He muttered under his breath, blushing ferociously.

" Now, what episode? There's so many to chose from." InvisibleBlade asked, glancing across her vast collection of DVD's.

" Closing time. Possibly one of my favourites! Good old Craig." He grinned like a maniac.

" Okey Dokey!" InvisibleBlade beamed back, a little bit more content than she had previously been. Yes , her mind was fogged by her cold, and it was impossible to write anything that that made the slightest sense, but here she was, hugging her metaphorical Doctor.

* * *

**Erm … yeh. I have no excuse for this apart from the fact I really am ill, and I simply can't think straight without my head going all WAHHH! My poor metaphorical Doctor :( **


End file.
